nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
RLS Legacy crew
The crew consist of group of sailor and former pirate that once been voyage to the Treasure Planet and back again safely, now they became the Society's most daring strike team in space divison. Jim Hawkins Jim is a very adventerous, caring young lad. During the beginning of the film he was the "alienated" teenager, constantly in trouble and "like a stranger" to his mother, Sarah Hawkins. At first Jim is stoic and guarded, almost always using the phrase "whatever" in conversations he'd rather not innitiate, huffing out of the corner of his mouth, or rolling his eyes. John Silver a double-sider pirate who learns that friendship is more important than treasure. He is a cyborg: part machine, part organic. His alien form resembles a cross between some sort of bear and man (and robot), identified as the alien species Ursid, though they never mention this in the movie itself. He has a cyborg arm, leg, ear and eye from some unknown incident, though he mentions when asked by Jim that "You give up a few things, chasing a dream.", so presumably they were lost in his search for Treasure Planet. His cyborg arm serves many purposes, such as cooking implements, a sword, a pistol and welding tool, and his cyborg eye has zoom functions and improves his aim, while his mechanical leg appears to contain an addition that he can put on his arm's mechanics to create a low-grade plasma cannon. Dr. Delbert Doppler Doppler is seen as the classic astronomer who trips over his own feet and words yet seems to be one of the smarter characters, despite his choices in fashion. He is relatively pacifistic, not handling weapons if he can possibly avoid it. Delbert Doppler is a long time friend of Sarah Hawkins, Jim’s mother, and after the BenBow Inn burnt to the ground he housed her and Jim without hesitation, saying they could stay as long as they needed to. When finding out about the maps potential, Doppler immediately agreed to go searching for the treasure with Jim, convincing Sarah it was a good idea. He pointed out to her wisely that he wasn't just doing it because he wanted to go; a few character-building months in space might help with Jim's increasingly rebellious nature. Captain Amelia Captain Amelia is the experienced captain of the R L S Legacy, the ship Doctor Delbert Doppler hired to journey to Treasure Planet. She is an alien who appears to be some sort of hybrid of cat and woman. She is inhumanly slim, with green, feline eyes, claws that protude through her gloves and exceedingly feline facial features, and can be considered attractive by human standards. She also posesses inhuman agility, a quick wit fuelled by irony, and a British accent. At first she finds Dr. Doppler to be rather stupid but later befriends and even falls in love with him. Said to be the finest captain in "this or any other port", she is extremely intelligent and independant, intolerant of failure, rudeness, or incompetance of any kind. B.E.N. He was once the navigator of the legendary space pirate, Captain Flint. That is, until Flint stranded him on Treasure Planet. Flint also removed B.E.N's memory chip to keep him from revealing his self-destruct mode for Treasure Planet. B.E.N was trapped on Treasure Planet, until Jim Hawkins and the shape-shifter Morph came along. B.E.N was able to remember one clue that would lead Jim to Flint's treasure. He reveals that the treasure is "buried in the centroid of the mechanism." In exchange, Jim allows B.E.N to come along with the crew on their adventure, as long as he didn't talk so much and touch Jim. After Jim saved the crew by opening the portal to Montressor Spaceport, B.E.N lived with Jim and helped his mother around the Benbow Inn. Morph a pink blob of space goo that has the ability to morph into anything he wants. Silver found him and took him as a pet. he plays a trick on Jim by transforming into the Map and there by reviling that the real map was still on the ship, which the crew had stolen. When Silver talks with Jim, trying to bribe the map from him, he calls for Morph to come with him but Morph stays with Jim after seeing for the first time his masters other side, and hearing him say that he cared about only one thing. Flint's treasure. This most likely broke Morph's heart becuase up until that point he thought that he really mattered to Silver. Morph comes from the planet Proteus I. Proteus was a shapeshifter in Greek Mythology, so Morph's homeworld's name is a reference to his own shapeshifting powers. Ultima role The crew appeared at the big pirate battle in space to rescue most of the Society and the Ultimawielder, they also join on another big battle against Solaris. Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:Society